Ryukoi
|-|Yang= |-|Ascended Yang= |-|Frost= |-|Ascended Frost= |-|Skeleton= |-|Yin (Oddity)= |-|Ascended Yin (Oddity)= Ryukoi are fish found in Scylla's Cove. They were part of the opening day release. During Halloween 2016, the Skeleton Ryukoi was released, available through Grave Digging. Descriptions Egg This egg resembles a pearl. Hatchling A small, beautiful fish has hatched from the egg. It seems to enjoy swimming against the current. Mature Hatchling The fish has grown larger, and sprouted whiskers. Adult Ryukoi spend their whole lives swimming against the currents, leaping up out of the water occasionally, and trying to make it as far upstream as they can. Why they do this is unknown, although there is a legend which states that those who successfully make it all the way upstream, become dragons. Ryukoi lay their eggs in the ocean but as soon as they hatch, they start making their way to the nearest river. An adult Ryukoi will survive in salt water long enough to lay eggs, but will need to return to its river quickly. Ryukoi reach mating maturity at 10 years old. In choosing a mate they look for the brightest fins and longest whiskers. After finding a mate they commence a mating dance, which involves a lot of swimming in circles around each other. Ascended Adult (potion alt) It would seem the legend is true! The Ryukoi made it all the way upstream, managing to swim up several waterfalls in the process. It seems to have found a pearl along the way, which it never lets go of anymore. The Ryukoi delights in flying around in elaborate, swirling patterns and you can't help but feel happy whenever you look at it. Frost Ryukoi On the 19th of December 2015, another potion alt for the Ryukoi was released as part of the Christmas Countdown of the Christmas 2015 event. The Essence of Frost potion was given out with a promo code, but could also be bought from the Apothecary for 100 . The potion can be used on any stage Ryukoi. Egg This egg resembles a pearl with frost on it. Hatchling A small, beautiful fish has hatched from the egg. It seems to enjoy swimming against the current of icy-cold rivers. Mature Hatchling A small, beautiful fish has hatched from the egg. It seems to enjoy swimming against the current of icy-cold rivers. The fish has grown larger, and sprouted whiskers. It's cold to the touch. Adult Frost Ryukoi spend their whole lives swimming against the current of icy-cold rivers, leaping up out of the water occasionally, and trying to make it as far upstream as they can. Why they do this is unknown, although there is a legend which states that those who successfully make it all the way upstream, become dragons. Frost Ryukoi lay their eggs in the cold, northern oceans but as soon as they hatch, they start making their way to the nearest river. An adult Frost Ryukoi will survive in salt water long enough to lay eggs, but will need to return to its river quickly. They cannot live in warmer waters at all. Frost Ryukoi appear mostly towards the end of the year, but can occasionally be seen at other times. Frost Ryukoi reach mating maturity at 10 years old. In choosing a mate they look for the most beautiful fins and longest whiskers. After finding a mate they commence a mating dance, which involves a lot of swimming in circles around each other. Sprites Hatching sequence Trivia While the Ryukoi Pearl is supposed to be able to work on Yin Ryukoi, a glitch is currently preventing this. Another glitch involving the pearls prevents Frost Ryukoi from being ascended. Therefore, to acquire an Ascended Frost Ryukoi, it must first be fed the Pearl, and then the Essence of Frost. Credits * Concept: Rhynn * Sketches: Rhynn * Sprites: Rhynn * Descriptions: Rhynn * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Ryukoi creature journal Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Rhynn Category:Uncommon Category:Potion Alts Category:Oddities Category:Medium egg group Category:Scylla's Cove Category:Water Category:Air Category:Promo Category:Winter Holiday Category:Sintera Tombs